


Graduate

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Death Eaters - Freeform, Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Careers Day, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, Slytherin, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “And what would you like to do after you graduate, Regulus?”





	Graduate

“And what would you like to do after you graduate, Regulus?”

He blinked. “Professor?”

“As a career, my boy!”

Regulus didn’t like the way Professor Slughorn was chuckling. He was a _Black_. Didn’t Slughorn know that the Blacks don’t participate in something as menial and mundane as the _job market_? And even if they did, didn’t he know there was a bloody war on? He very much doubted that his Head of House had a pamphlet on _Death Eater Indoctrination _hidden away in that stack of parchment.

“…Perhaps something in the Ministry?” Regulus suggested.

“A fine start!” Slughorn said jovially.


End file.
